<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Sweetest Sunbeam Eos Has Ever Known, Will You Marry Me? by TheDarkestDandelion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329176">To The Sweetest Sunbeam Eos Has Ever Known, Will You Marry Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion'>TheDarkestDandelion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [111]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Candles, Fluff, Hope, Hopeful future, Ignis Scientia is a Mess, Ignis Scientia is the Best, Joyful, Love, M/M, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum Is a Sweetheart, Reunion Sex, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Proposal, flower petals, happiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting both Cor's and Ardyn's permission to marry their son; Ignis awaits for Prom's return - from his mission - so he can finally ask his sweetheart's hand in marriage.</p><p>As nervous as Ignis is, he has to do this and he really hopes Prompto says yes. Because where would he be without the love of the sweetest sunbeam in the world?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum &amp; Ardyn Izunia &amp; Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [111]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To The Sweetest Sunbeam Eos Has Ever Known, Will You Marry Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Right, I needed to write some fluff. And I remember promising that this was coming soon? </p><p>So who is ready for Promnis fluff and all it's goodness?! </p><p>Please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prom yawned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boy he was tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks of fighting daemons and ensuring that the wall was all up to scratch had really drained the poor man. All he wanted was to get to the Citadel, find Iggy, give him a big kiss, have dinner - cause his dads would go mad if he didn’t - and then have a sleep. He’d tell Ignis about his time in the darkness of Eos tomorrow and he could show him all the pictures he had taken. Some of them were really cool. He managed to get some neat shots of the lesser daemons, he even managed to get a goblin to sit on his head while he took a selfie. He was so happy he now had his powers back, daemons like that tended not to mess with him now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dads!” Prompto called out as he walked into their private quarters without so much as a knock. “I am home!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunbeam?” Ardyn questioned with excitement as he rose from his seat and rushed over to give him a hug. “What on Eos are you doing here?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, dad, thanks I am fine. Mission went well, how are you?” Prompto scorned his dad, laughing as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t be cheeky.” Ardyn sighed, letting go of him quickly as Cerbie came pelting into the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you shouldn’t be rude to me.” Prompto giggled, falling to his knees so Cerbie didn’t push him over with his massive paws. He ensured to give Cerbie all his attention as he cooed over him and kissed all three of his heads. “I love and missed you too boy! Were you good for dads?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he hasn’t been!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of Cor’s voice, Prompto gave Cerbie a look of disappointment, forcing all Cerbie’s heads to bow in shame. Deciding not to give their dog anymore attention, Prom stood up and smiled at both his parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So dad are you happy to see me? Dad isn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn gasped in shock. “Now, don’t put words into my mouth, Prompto Leonis. I just thought, considering how loved up you are with Mr Scientia, that you would go running to him first, not be here with us old bats.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am happy to see you mate.” Cor smiled, giving him a quick hug and a kiss on top of the head, before letting him go. “However, your dad is right. You look tired, we can catch up tomorrow if you want to go home. We won’t hold it against you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto raised an eyebrow and looked at his dads with suspicion. “Umm, guys, what are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair said in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause that wasn’t suspicious at all.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…. You two are crap at lying. Do you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t swear-” Ardyn snapped before stopping himself mid-sentence. “You’re not ten anymore. I keep forgetting that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor laughed. “If you haven’t noticed he hasn’t been ten for twelve years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, before you guys go on a trip down memory lane, can you tell me why you want me to leave so bad?” Prompto interjected the conversation before Ardyn could retaliate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ardyn sighed. “Fine. I want to shag your dad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ARDYN!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you know what, I am going! Bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prom cringed, closing his eyes as he backed out of those rooms as fast as he could. He didn’t necessarily believe them, in that was the real reason why they didn’t want him hanging about, but knowing them they probably would follow through with that activity. As Prompto dragged his aching feet through the Citadel and down to the parking lot, he couldn’t help but think… Why did they want him to go home so bad? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Prom’s anxiety exploded in his chest. Had something bad happened to Ignis?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walk turning into a sprint, Prom raced through the Citadel, and jumped into Cor’s old car. The speed limit no longer applied to Prom and thankfully not many people in Insomnia were driving anymore and it would appear the traffic lights loved him, every single one was green. Shrieking the tires to a halt, Prom parked the car outside the house, jumped out and tried to open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was locked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fumbling around for his keys, Prom’s brain went into a frenzy thinking up all the horrible things that had become of his Iggy. He could have been hit by a car, he could have been injured in training or he and Gladio could have had a fight or worse! Ignis could be very upset about Noctis!   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally getting the keys, Prom opened the door and called out in a panic. “IGNIS! Iggy! Are you okay?! Where are you?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s heart fluttered when he heard his voice, and the footsteps hurrying down the stairs. Fear and anxiety lessening, he reached the bottom of the stairs and gasped with relief when he saw Ignis, as fit and healthy as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, Prom, what’s the matter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Prom said, wrapping his arms around Ignis’s neck. “I missed you. I missed you so much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto relaxed further when he felt Ignis hold him closer and kiss his cheek with love. “I missed you too sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto smiled, slightly pulling away from Ignis to kiss him gently on the lips, Ignis’s glasses touching the bridge of his nose. He loved feeling the warm metal against his skin. It made Prom feel safe, it made him feel wanted, it made him feel valued and above all else it made him feel loved. He was glad to be home and be in his boyfriend’s warm embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you are alright?” Ignis asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prom nodded. “I am now that you're with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you sweetheart.” Ignis said softly, cupping Prom’s face with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s face turned pink as he stared into Ignis’s eyes. “I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto leant in to kiss him again, but Ignis rested his lips on Prom’s forehead instead. Ignis’s lips were so soft. Prompto could just melt and allow Ignis to hold him like this forever. But, he was still exhausted from his trek back here and he really needed to lay down and have a long sleep. Before Prom could ask for them to go to sleep, Ignis whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, can you come upstairs, I wish to show you something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Prom agreed, allowing Ignis to take hold of his hand as the elder of the two led the way up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis’s hand felt so warm, he really missed holding his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prom did ask him if he would come with him on that particular mission but unfortunately Ignis had to stay behind as it was his turn to help his dads and Clarus look after Insomnia. That was… okay… there wasn’t much Prom could do about it. But it would have been amazing to have his boyfriend by his side as they fought daemons in the name of Noctis. What Prom wouldn’t give to have them, Gladio and Noctis fighting together again, supporting each other through thick and thin… but that was all a pipe dream-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto sniffed. “Hey Iggy, what’s that smell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis turned his head at his question, still walking towards their bedroom. “What do you think it is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto smelled again. Roses? No, it couldn't be roses, flowers hardly grew anymore. He took in a sniff again and he could smell a mixture of roses, lavender and cherry? Like… scented candles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iggy, how the hell did you get hold of scented candles?!” Prom gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis let out a small laugh. “I should have known you inherited your father’s sense of smell. But… I am afraid you are going to have to wait a moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh come on, Iggy…” Prom begged, pulling at his hand as they reached the closed door of the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, it’s a surprise.” Ignis stated, letting go of Prom’s hand and pulling a yellow silk cloth out of his pocket. “Now, can I place this over your eyes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prom let go a devilish smirk. “Oh yeah? You want to blindfold me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis’s face turned a deep crimson, and he looked down at the floor, tripping over his words as his grip tightened on the cloth. “No- I-I-I- want- this to be a surprise-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto laughed. “I am messing with you Iggy. Sure!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto turned around and allowed Ignis to place the cloth over his eyes. He could feel Ignis’s hands trembling as he gently tightened the cloth around his head. Prom felt Ignis slowly turn him around as the door opened. Holding on to Ignis' hand again, Prompto followed him blindly until Ignis carefully guided him, to what he presumed to be their bed, and he slowly sat down. For some reason their bed felt softer than normal. Ummm… strange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prom raised his hands to take the cloth off his eyes but he was stopped by Ignis’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, just leave it on for a moment longer please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Iggy. I trust you.” Prom said, deciding to sit on his hands as he grew ever more curious to what on Eos was Ignis doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto sat in silence and nearly jumped when he heard the twinkle of music filling the room. It was an orchestra… not just any music. It was a much slower and softer version of the Chocobo song? Okay this was strange now… Ignis, although he’d never admit it, didn’t really like listening to this song. Thoughts taking over him, Prompto failed to hear the rustling of clothes as Ignis got changed, and the sound of a box opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Prom, I am going to remove the cloth now, would you mind keeping your eyes closed though?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto frowned but nodded and did as he was asked. To ensure he didn’t peek he closed his eyes tighter than he needed too as he felt the silk leave his face. He kept them shut as he felt Ignis tug at his arms, a silent order to free his hands. Prom didn’t know why, but he felt his heart skip a beat. His hands had grown sweaty and his lips started to quiver when he heard Ignis sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, open your eyes for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he did, Prompto was met with a sight that took his breath away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis was down on one knee before him, wearing the smartest suit Prom had ever seen him wear. He was holding out one of his hands and had the other placed behind his back. He was about to ask what was going on, but Ignis looked around the room forcing Prom to follow suit and when he saw what Ignis had done, tears filled his blue eyes. Their room was only lightened by candles, the walls turned orange by the fires glow. Rose petals were scattered around everywhere and all of Prom's chocobos plushies were dotted around the room, giving the room such a cozy and warm feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s…” Prom asked, words trailing as he felt Ignis kiss his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down and he saw Ignis holding a little box, with a black ring inside of it. Mouth opening a gap, Prom locked eyes with his beautiful boyfriend once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, my dearest, Prompto, I… can’t put into words how much you mean to me. I can try, though it won’t be enough, but that is what I am going to try and do. I think you are the kindest, sweetest sunbeam that has ever graced Eos. I know how lucky I am to have you as my boyfriend but I want us to be more. So much more. If you would do me the greatest honour… I mean, one day I would love to be able to say that you, Prompto Leonis, are my husband... What I am trying to say is, will you marry me, sweetheart?”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto felt hot tears of love fall from his eyes, not even thinking about his answer, he nodded like a maniac and blurted out a massive:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will?” Ignis asked breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, yes I will! I love you so much Iggy! Of course I’ll marry you!” Prompto wept, kissing Ignis’s face as his now fiance, placed the black band on his ring finger. “Thank you for asking me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for accepting sweetheart. You have made me so happy.” Ignis smiled, through small tears, as he guided Prom backup to their bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as happy as you have made me.” Prompto moaned, kissing Ignis’s jawline, pulling him closer to him as he lay down with his back on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will love you forever Prompto. I promise.” Ignis whispered into his ear, running his hands along his sides, placing one of his hands into his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will love you forever too. Now, make love to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis laughed, kissing Prom on the lips greedily. He didn’t need to be given that order twice.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“What do you think about having a son in law then?” Cor asked, handing Ardyn his tea. “Don’t lie to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dare.” Ardyn gasped, pretending to be shocked that Cor would even suggest such a thing. “I am just glad he is safe and that he has found great love and happiness with Ignis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you're not going to cry again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Ardyn gasped, bursting into tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cor shook his head, wrapping an arm around Ardyn and he couldn’t help but laugh at how happy Ardyn was. It was good to see him this joyous. To help ease the tears, Cor kissed Ardyn’s forehead and nuzzled his face into his husband’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am happy to Ass Hat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… I am sad too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Cor asked, gently placing his fingers under Ardyn’s chin so their eyes would lock. “Why are you sad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because when I am gone… you'll be on your own.” Ardyn cried harder, wrapping his arms around Cor’s waist, burying his face into Cor’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Ass Hat… I’ll be fine. I promise.” Cor said, entangling Ardyn thick knotted hair with his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Marshal looked towards Cerbie, gesturing for him to join them on the bed to give his dada lots of well needed and deserved cuddles. Once their dog was curled up snug under Ardyn’s arm, Cor kissed Ardyn tenderly and kept telling him everything would be alright in the end. Because it would be. It was just a shame Ardyn was not in a position to believe him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>